watchdogsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talos
The Talos is a four-door SUV that appears in Watch Dogs. Design The design of the SUV, in particular the wheels, front bumper, greenhouse area and the main body section, bear heavy resemblance to the 2009 and 2011 Ford Edge Sport, but there are subtle design elements that can be linked to the Range Rover Evoque for it's rear fascia.The front fascia also bears resemblance to the face lifted E70 BMW X5. The SUV has a front face whose upper half is dominated by a connected grille and headlights, it features two-step headlights with xenon lamps and then a grille which appears as a third step in the formation. The grille is made up of horizontal strips and edges which are all chrome. The front bumper has a wide, shallow duct a short distance beneath the grille. The main body of the SUV is fairly simple and flat but does include a bulge towards the lower edge of the body. The body also includes flared wheel arches. The B and C pillars of the car are covered with a black polymer while the A and D pillars are metal and body colored. The side windows are complete with chrome trim. The upper edge of the rearmost window is slightly below the upper edge of the other side windows. Two glass panoramic moon roofs are featured on the roof. The vehicle features split five-spoke alloy wheels, which by default are painted silver. This car also features illuminated mirrors, mounted just behind the A pillar. The rear end of the car features small rear lights with a small downward step towards the centre. There is a small roof-mounted spoiler attached to the rear of the car. Beneath the rear windscreen the manufacturer name is visible in the centre. The license plate is mounted in the centre of the impressed area between the rear lights. The rear bumper is made from two materials, the upper half being metal and the lower half being made from a polymer. The lower area of the rear bumper appears to have extra lighting that sits above each exhaust tip. Performance The SUV features large, high-ventillation brake rotors which are mated to fairly small, black brake calipers. Overview Gallery Special Occurrences Joseph Demarco owns a unique example. The example has a bright white paint scheme, with black wheels. Centaurus CUV (JDemarco)-WatchDogs.jpg|Joseph Demarco's white-on-black example Locations *Driven very commonly in The Loop and Mad Mile. *Parked outside The Owl Motel. Trivia *Joseph Demarco owns a white version of this vehicle, which is seen in the E3 Gameplay Video, with black window trim and wheels. *This vehicle may be manufactured by a company called named "Centaurus", and the chrome lettering is found in capital letters above the front grille and below the rear windscreen. Since its original form, the car has been updated, to have the chrome lettering removed and replaced with central manufacturer logos. Notable Owners *The cars are driven by Fixers, and the passengers have the ability to shoot at the player whilst the upper half of their body is out the window. Category:Budget Vehicles